bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
: "You have to understand, Mia. I don’t have..."beef" with my brother, as you say. No, Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me, but still...I don't and wouldn't want this anymore than...than you would want to kill any of your friends. You know, my little brother -- I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people could never understand, and I still love him. But, if he is released, I am going to do whatever I have to do to stop him, even if I have to go as far as to kill him, because it is right and I have to." : —Michael The Archangel Michael is the first, eldest (and the most powerful), and "former" commander of the seven Archangels created by God, the older brother of Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel, making him the second oldest angel after Oracle, and the legendary Archangel warrior, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation, from Christian, Islamic, and Jewish mythologies who oversees the angelic realm known as the Virtues and releases humans from fear and doubt, protects them, and clears away negativity and the former commander of Heaven, who took over leadership of the angels following the rebellion, fall and imprisonment of Michael's beloved younger brother Lucifer. Because he is the oldest and most powerful of the heaven's archangels, he is considered among the greatest of all angels. He commanded the Heavenly Host before he lost in his civil war with Oracle. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven and into on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by the 66 Seals. He is the patron saint of police officers as he protects and lends courage to those who invoke him. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. He leads God's armies against Satan's forces during his uprising. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to Gabriel's aid in his contest with the angel of Persia. Michael is also described there as the advocate of the Children of Israel and as a "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Hebrew, Michael means "who is like God", "Who is like God?" (which expects an answer in the negative) to imply that no one is like God. In this way, Michael is reinterpreted as a symbol of humility before God. After Michael the rebellion and putting Lucifer in his cage, he and the other high-tier angels schemed to stop the Apocalypse from occurring, but would fight in it so that Michael could defeat Lucifer and the angels could have Paradise. Though Lucifer was successfully released, his and Michael's battle was "changed" when Oracle defeated the fallen archangel and trapped Lucifer in Lucifer's cage. Unlike his angel brethren, whilst he originally believed most of them weren't, Michael now believes that all of humanity is worth fighting to save. Early in his life, Michael was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically, earning him the title "The Flood." When God disappears, Heaven loses stability and it results in a civil war between Oracle and Michael, among other angels. Scarred from battle, Michael defended the angels he had against Oracle and was instrumental in helping the army under his wings defeat the Original Angel during the War to take control of Heaven, release Lucifer, start the apocalypse, kill Lucifer, and bring paradise on Earth. After being defeated by Oracle long after the two declared a civil war in Heaven, Michael was placed as the third-highest-ranking Archangel, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of human emotions. Presently, Michael still resides in Heaven with the rest of his siblings, but as the third-highest ranking archangel, only out-ranked by Ariel and Gabriel, he has a difficult time getting along with Oracle. However, the two start to overcome their differences and reconnect. Pre-History Early Life After creating his first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest of his archangelic siblings: Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Oracle's voice was the first thing Michael heard while he was frightened and alone in darkness. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him in, as he said, "a way that most people could never understand". He also mentioned that while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Fighting Against the Turok-Hans After the creation of Heaven and its angels, God eventually created the very first beasts, the Turok-Hans. But after they proved too destructive, God commanded all of the celestial beings to fight them and then Oracle created the Priests to help the angels, and Michael and the other archangels were among those angels that fought in the war against the Turok-Hans, hunting them nearly to extinction and eventually winning the war, by having the Turok-Hans sealed away in Purgatory. Lucifer's Rebellion After the creations of Earth and its people, God commanded that all his celestial angelic beings were to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than himself. Whereas Michael was one of the first angels to obediently obey this order, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed, murderous beings." Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but although he seriously considered it for a moment, Michael refused to listen. And therefore, under his father’s orders, Michael casted Lucifer out of Heaven, and after Lucifer created demons and the Angels fought in a war against them, they, including Michael, won the Apocalypse and then God imprisoned Lucifer in his Cage. Oracle's disappearance Michael mentioned that when Oracle disappeared from Heaven, armies of angels searched the entire universe for him and Michael was not only among the angels that went looking for Oracle but he led all the angels to find him. Even though he eventually gave up, which he said was "about 6,000 years ago", he did miss Oracle everyday and whilst he gave up looking for him, he never gave up on the fact that Oracle would one day return. The Flood In the early ages, humans began to worship angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael to wipe out humans because if their sins. Michael happily carried out his order and slaughtered every man, woman, and child. Before he could finish his job, Raphael and Uriel stopped him, letting humanity survive. Michael was beaten by his siblings, and left crippled. Before dying from thirst he was saved by a child whom he had been about to kill prior to his siblings' arrival. The boy, who said he remembered that Michael had slain his parents, saved his life, because "it was the right thing to do. And because somebody asked me too. Who that is, I will not tell." Michael saw now that God didn't want him to kill the humans, but it was a test. Sodom and Gomorrah Many generations after "the flood", Michael and Gabriel were put in charge of destroying the twin cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Michael was taking too much joy in delivering Gods wrath, which Gabriel noticed. Michael explained that he was just following their fathers orders, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. This pushed Gabriel to kill his very first human. When Lyrae was found to be torturing humans, also taking pride and joy in his work, he expressed that he was inspired by Michael. Michael then punished Lyrae by casting him out of his body, and demoting him to the title of lower angel. David and Goliath Uriel had raised a boy named David, who was destined to slay Goliath, and become the new king. When it came time for David to step up to battle, Michael secretly placed a rock in front of David, which he used to break open the Giants skull. When King Saul killed David over jealousy, Michael comforted Uriel, and told him that he couldn't stop it from happening, and that time would heal him. Battle of Jericho One of the many cities within the region of Canaan, Jericho was a land promised to the Israelites by God himself. But before their liberation, the Chosen People were enslaved by the inhabitants of Jericho, who had begun to worship false idols. God sent Michael, his trusted Sword. Obediently heeding Father’s orders, Michael surrounded the city and drove the pagans to madness, tearing down the walls and annihilating everything in sight, all in the name of God. He utterly destroyed everything in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox and sheep and donkey, with the edge of his sword... He burned the city with fire, and all that was in it. Other Events Much of the late Midrashic detail about Michael was transmitted to Christianity through the Book of Enoch, whence it was taken up and further elaborated. Christian cultus devoted to the archangel was first initiated in the East, as a healer, at Chonae near Colossae in Phrygia and in the West, at the end of the fifth century, as a patron in war, at Monte Sant'Angelo sul Gargano. Renaissance In late medieval Christianity, Michael, together with Saint George, became the patron saint of chivalry. Jean Molinet was one who glorified the primordial feat of arms of the archangel as "the first deed of knighthood and chivalrous prowess that was ever achieved." Thus Michael was the natural patron of the first chivalric order of France, the Order of Saint Michael of 1469. 19th Century In the British honours system, a chivalric order founded in 1818 is also named for these two saints, the Order of St Michael and St George. Michael is also considered in many Christian circles as the patron saint of the warrior. Police officers and soldiers, particularly paratroopers and fighter pilots, regard him as their patron. He is the Patron of the Catholic Police Guild. He is also a patron of Germany, the City of Brussels, and Kiev. Roman Catholics, Anglicans, and Lutherans refer to him as Saint Michael the Archangel and also simply as Saint Michael. Orthodox Christians refer to him as the Taxiarch Archangel Michael or simply Archangel Michael. Jehovah's Witnesses, Seventh-day Adventists, and certain New Age Christian denominations refer to Michael as the Christ Michael, or Christ before he became man. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints teaches that Michael is the heavenly form of Adam from the Book of Genesis, and that Michael assisted Jehovah (the heavenly form of Jesus Christ) in the creation of the world under the direction of God the Father. Plan to Release Lucifer When demons began making plans to free Lucifer, Michael immediately ordered Angels to stop the breaking of the seals binding Lucifer. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zechariah, didn’t want the Apocalypse to occur again, but if it did, he and Lucifer would battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about paradise. Lesser angels were deployed to fight the Devil's release. However, those angels that wanted Lucifer free where either forced to help Michael stop Lucifer’s release or were cast out of Heaven. Personality Michael is a complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong, but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise his rule was described as "corrupt" although it wasn't exactly oppressive. Despite this he kept his siblings in the dark on many important matters, including God's leaving. To his father however, Michael is a fanatically loyal of God, who blindly follows his God's orders without question, as he has said "I am a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst God's orders for the greater good of the Will of God. He sees himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealot trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned for. He also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and admits to Mia that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Mia would want to kill any of her friends, but accepts he must do it if necessary, due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother. His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes them of walking off the chessboard, Michael seriously considers it for a moment, but he ultimately refuses. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a monster and blaming him for all their problems, pointing out they were once "happy together" but that Lucifer ruined everything. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness, being able to convince God of humanity's worthiness even when the latter had lost faith in humanity for the second time. He also seems to think of himself as magnanimous. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zachariah, even after Zechariah's constant failures, implying despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However he can be wrathful, particularly with anyone who interferes with his destiny, including with Lucifer, when he suggests they refuse to fight. He also kills a fallen angel when she tries to interfere with his plan. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be somewhat caring: he does care if or how many he kills. On one notable occasion, he randomly killed a bar full of people just so he could talk to Zechariah. He also doesn't seem to hold any true hatred for humans, never specifically going out of his way to harm any, or even really bothering about them before the Apocalypse occurred. Unlike Lucifer, he was not angered by his father’s love for humans being greater than for him, and when asked to bow before them by him, Michael bowed, though this was most likely out of loyalty to his father. Despite their flaws, Michael deeply loves humanity, being one of the first angels in all of Heaven to bow before them after their creation. Despite this, he seems somewhat detached from certain human notions of ethics, being willing to kill any who threaten the greater good. Michael eventually gains faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. Michael is in many ways a tragic figure, as both the people he loved the most, either betrayed or abandoned him, and all he ever really wanted to do was to prove to his father he was a good son - one thing which he never managed to achieve. Powers and Abilities As the very first archangel ever created and being oldest and (former) head of all the archangels ever created, Michael is among the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angels under Gods command, after Oracle, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in creation in the supernatural universe. His powers are similar to the gods. He is stronger than humans, demons, half-gods and all of the gods, except God Himself. He can teleport, fly, use telekinesis and energy blasts. He also has supernatural strength and enhanced reflexes. Michael is one of God's holy Archangels and is ranked as among the highest of celestial beings, second only to Oracle. He is the greatest of the archangels, and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. Being the oldest, he is more powerful than his Archangel Brothers and Sisters. Michael was often challenged by Lucifer because Michael threw Lucifer out of Heaven during The Fall, and was given Lucifer's position over all the angels. However, Lucifer is somewhat less powerful than Michael because the Power of God flows through Michael. Michael is the Archestrategos, or The Chief of the bodiless Powers; in this position he has absolute authority over any spirit in God's creation. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has immense powers. Zachariah describes him as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Oracle even mentioned that Michael, in comparison to Raphael, is much more powerful. Even Oracle, despite being older and more powerful than Michael and being able to effortlessly defeat archangels, opted to make sure Michael never became the King of Heaven, though it's unknown how the Archangel would have fared against the Original Seraphim Angel. It seems that only Lucifer and Oracle could match Michael single-handedly. Only a few beings are known to predate, and overpower Michael. As an archangel, Michael has many powers. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the first, oldest, and most powerful of the Archangels, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence in the universe, possessing incalculable power that surpasses his siblings, including the other archangels, even his younger brother Lucifer. Michael possesses authority and incalculable power second only to the Trinity of God Himself, Oracle, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. His power is rivaled only by his Archangel siblings. Being an Archangel, he is louder, larger, and more powerful than other angels. Michael is effectively invincible and can do and create almost anything out of nothingness. For instance, he killed a fallen angel with a fiery touch, and sent a Malakhim angel back to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. It was said that if Michael got his chance to battle Lucifer, their fight alone would destroy a large portion of the planet as collateral damage. Michael also sent Nigel back to the present and at the same time brought her back to life and also healed her wounds. His power is so vast and so feared that Oracle, even being the Original Angel, did not wish for Michael to become the King of Heaven. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Much like Lucifer, as the first of the Archangels, Michael is one of the oldest being in the universe and has and possesses an immensely tremendous amount of knowledge of the Universe and his knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman, having a deep understanding of many things and due to him being older than the universe itself. Unlike most demons, Michael can read the minds of humans. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including that of even Lucifer's. *'Holy Illumination White Light' - Michael, like all archangels, can and is able to summon, generate, create, release or radiate an overwhelming, divine white blinding light from his vessel that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of Earth. He can also use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. *'Immortality' - As an angel, Michael, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan and is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain himself or even his vessel. Michael is an everlasting archangel who was present at the beginning of time and will never die or grow old. Even his vessel doesn't weaken or age over time, as the excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. He is the first angel and already existed before the universe itself, making him well over 4.6 billion years old. He is not affected by diseases or toxins. Michael is over four thousand years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. He was present in the Babylonian desert in 1900 BC and retains the same appearance as he did then. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest archangel. However, an archangel blade can kill him, as can God, Death, and Oracle. Higher Turok-Hans may prove a challenge to him. *'Invulnerability' - Michael, like all archangels, is next to indestructible, resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, impervious to harm or discomfort, and cannot be killed or even harmed by any conventional weapons of other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel or even Oracle. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. He is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Demonic and even godly magic is powerless against him. Like all angels, Michael doesn't age and is unaffected by disease or toxins. He can't be killed or injured by conventionnal weapons like guns and knives and has been able to resist to Holy Fire. His human vessel is immune to possession by any outside entity or force (e.g., demons, ghosts, pagan gods, other angels, etc.). Michael can utterly annihilate and destroy any curse or evil power cast over anybody or anything. His siblings (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they cannot kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. However, Oracle can kill him and Michael can presumably be killed by another Archangel or by an archangel blade. *'Indomitable Will' - Michael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. *'Immunity' - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. **'Michael Sword' - Michael wields an archangel blade different from his fellow archangels. It is made from the same metal as the Holy Grail. *'Angelic Possession' - Michael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings, and he must have the vessel's permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel as his one true vessel, but any human who is a direct descendant of the Cain and Able bloodline is capable of serving as an imperfect but functional vessel for Michael. *'Telepathy' - Michael is able to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others and has the ability to read the thoughts of humans and monsters. **'Dreamwalking' - Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Induced Sedation' - Just like an average angel, Michael, like all angels, can induce unconsciousness in humans by sedating them and causing them to fall to the ground and touching their forehead. *'Empathy' - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters, presumably. *'Reality Warping' - Like the others archangels, Michael can manipulate reality at will, creating things and beings out of nothing. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If or when Michael's vessel does get or becomes damaged in any way, even by something angelic, he can and is able to heal the wound(s) instantly and completely. For instance, his whole vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *'Apporting' - Michael can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with a younger angel. *'Runes' - Michael possesses the powers of all, and more, of the Marks of the Nephilim. *'Immense Supernatural Strength' - Being the first, oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the seven Archangels, the dramatically increased physical strength that Michael endows his host/vessel with is immensely incalculable. Michael is immensely strong, possessing tremendous physical strength, compared to humans and can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend humans off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. Early in his life, Michael slaughtered grown men and women with ease. He casually overpowers and slaughters soldiers with ease and in brutal manners. He is the second strongest angel of all and can also easily overpower and kill almost anything from top-level demons to malakhim, fallen regular level-angels, powers, cherubs, pagan deities, monsters, ghosts and humans with his might, implying that almost nothing can stand any chance at all in a confrontation with Michael. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as the human Nigel at one time called Michael "Next to Oracle, Michael's the toughest son of a bitch they got." Michael possesses such supernatural strength that allows him to easily move stars and shatter planets with his bare hands. Michael proved strong and powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lucifer in physical battle. However, against Oracle, Michael was defeated, proving that even he can't defeat the Original Angel. *'Superhuman Speed' - Michael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. *'Superhuman Stamina' - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, does not need to eat, sleep, drink, or blink and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *'Claws' - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. *'Weather Manipulation' - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth, he caused sudden severe winds. *'Heat Vision' - Michael can burn objects with his gaze. *'Wings' - Michael possesses a set of enormous feathery bald eagle-like wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - Michael is able to manifest his eagle-like wings and fly with his feathered wings by spreading his wings out and instantly taking flight. **'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire and knife attacks. **'Wing Blades' - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. *'Heavenly fire' - Michael can summon the power of heavenly fire. His sword Glorious is also infused with it. *'Fighting' - As the eldest of the archangels, the second highest order of angels, and a trained warrior of God, Michael is a highly skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. He is known for slaughtering mankind almost to extinction during the Great Flood. *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. *'Demotion of Spheres' - As an Archangel, Michael is able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest spheres, gaining them the title of Lower Angels. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual Manifestation' - Being that Archangels are both physical and spiritual beings and as archangels are the second highest class of angels, Michael is able to manifest himself a body spiritually while on Earth and has no need to possess a human body, so that only other angels can interact him, but humans are not be able to see or touch them. **'Change' - Like most angels, Michael is able to take on a different form that can be witnessed by humans. *'X-Ray Vision' - Michael can see through walls and other solid objects. *'Clairvoyance' - Michael possesses supernatural perceptions that allow him to perceive or sense things that humans, animals, and even most monsters cannot. He can see and hear spiritual beings (even while they are within a human vessel), beings who are invisible, and he can see into dimensional barriers. He can determine a person's emotional state by their smell. *'Chronokinesis' - Michael has complete control over time and can slow or halt time at will as well as also transport himself and others backwards or forwards through time with ease. He once sent Rayne and Mia from the past to the present with ease. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. *'Swordsmanship' - Michael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for humans to achieve. *'Fear Factor' - Michael's presence causes horrific terror within evil spirits, because Michael can effortlessly drag armies of evil spirits back to Hell. Simply saying his name to ask for help will clear evil spirits away. *'Healing Touch' - Michael can and has the ability to easily and magically heal others of any injury, wound, disease or ailments that a person possesses with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. *'Resurrection' - Michael, like all archangels, can easily revive and resurrect humans with ease. Raphael was under the impression that Lucifer could raise dead angels, so it is possible that Michael can resurrect other deceased beings. *'Intangibility' - Michael can easily pass through solid matter. *'Memory/Mental Manipulation' - Michael can erase, remove, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *'Vanquishing' - Michael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. *'Teleportation' - Michael, like all celestial beings, can vanish, travel, and reappear from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between, anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth, teleporting himself and/or other humans and angels anywhere he wishes. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, even he would be unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. Oddly, Zachariah had to use a chant to call him to the green room, where Rayne and Mia were being held, though it was likely a way to contact him. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis ' - Michael can create, generate, summon, control and manipulate fire and can also ignite any object or thing by touch. When he used this ability to kill a fallen angel, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the fire is spiritual as well as physical. Michael is able to have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch. *'Thermokinesis' - Michael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Rayne from being able to open it and save Adam. *'Precognition' - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. *'Supernatural Perception' - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. *'Invisibility' - Michael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. *'Terrakinesis' - Michael can and is able to cause powerful tremors, earthquakes, and avalanches either by through thought or merely his presence alone. *'Implosion Smiting' - Michael can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Michael is an extremely difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. However, even with his immense power, there are still a few things that he is weakened from. Although Michael is God's second oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and even though he is is the oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel in creation and existence, making him vastly way more powerful than all angels (excluding Oracle), and has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel brethren, even he has weaknesses inherited in archangels. Additionally, Lucifer potentially rivals his powers and Oracle, being the Original Seraphim Angel, is more powerful than Michael. Death, God, and the Darkness are more powerful than him and can harm and kill him. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest fellow archangel siblings are capable of harming him and stand a chance at killing him, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, he is significantly stronger than Gabriel, and much more powerful than Raphael, Sariel and Uriel, as well as considerably stronger than Ariel, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. Although Lucifer potentially rivals him, Michael is ultimately stronger, as a selection of angels (like Camael and Zachariah), recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win again. He has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel siblings. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Michael. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Michael, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cage has enough power to imprison even the great Archangel himself. This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the eldest and most powerful archangel, even Michael cannot track humans who have been warded with or are warded by Enochian sigils against detection by all angels. *'Holy Fire '- Although holy fire doesn't and can't directly kill Michael, it's still very painful to him and is able to temporarily banish him and his vessel from his current location momentarily. Destroying Beings *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Michael and can harm and kill him with ease. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death and being more powerful than Michael, Death can kill any being, including Michael. *'God' - As the creator of Michael, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Michael. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force, It can kill Michael. Weapons *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Michael *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can kill anything. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. Quotes *"I just want all four of you to understand what it is that I have to do." *"From the beginning, He knew this was how it was going to end." *"I'm a good son." *"I have to fight my brother. It's my destiny." With Lucifer *"It's been too long." *"I have no other choice after what you did." *"Did you really think you could just defy him and...not pay the price." *"I'm a good son and I have my orders." *"So you haven't changed even a single little bit, have you...little brother? Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our father cast you and some of our brothers and sisters down from Heaven!" *"You're a monster, Lucifer. There is no other way...and I have to kill you, my brother." Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels